Which One?
by TCamaj
Summary: this is bout the lives of the people of gossip girl serena does not know who she loves and is confused and first book enjoy I dedicate it to ma bff nicole!:
1. Chapter 1

**hey evey1 who is reading. its ma first story so plzz enjoy**

**It was the week b4 school and Blair and Serena were walking with bags filled with clothes walking down the streets of Manhattan. I cant believe we have school next week whined Serena. I know, summer went too fast said Blair. How was your trip asked Serena. Chuck never showed up, but his friend was kinda cute. OMG, dont tell me you too r together now. Yup. They both start gigling.**

**Fast Foward to next week **

**Vanessa and Nate Convo**

**Hey Nate.and they just started making out. Serena was walking down the hall and turned the opposite direction when she saw them making out.**

**She was confused if she liked him or still loves Dan. As she was walking she got a text message from Blair " where are u ? class is going to begin in 3 minutes. Save me a seat plzz.im on my way. Wats the matter u seem sad.its nothing dont worry.**

**Serena got to the hallway where her class is and saw chuck making out with some girl even though he was making out with a different one this morning. **

**Hey Chuck.Hey.and she walked into the classroom. There was a seat next to Blair for Serena like asked. No one really cared wat the teacher was talken 'bout cuz It was the first day of school.They walked down the hallz and met dan. we said hi butserena barley could say a word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast Foward to end of school day**

**the bell ringz and every1 was leaving. Serena was walking down the steps and saw nate. " hey u want to hangout after school he asked. " sure" serena anwsered. They spent a lot of time durring the summer. Thats how serena was falling for him. And so was he, but he didnt think those feelingzz for serena were really alive. he likes vannessa not serena but he is also confused.**

**they went and got hot dogzz. " Im going to misss this. Were barely going to hangout out anymore cuz of school and vannessa." she looked at him and started kissing him, but then stopped.**

**"i should go" she said. She left crying knowing how she loved him but cant be with him. And the person who saw this was Dan. He didnt care. only alitle as he just kept walking home. **

**he got home and said "hi" to jenny. " hey" she said back. " wats the matter.. u seem kinda sad"" o its nothing" but it was as he was remebering being with serena and how much he liked her.**

**But it seemed to him he didnt lover her wen he did. he just didnt want to believe it.****Also he was kinda upset, cuzdan is with vannessa and vannessa is his best friend. **

**He doesnt know if he should tell her or not say nothing at all. he decided to talk to serena tommorrow at school. ****Hopefully he could get some anwserz bout y serena did that knowing nate is with vanessa.**

**O and he aslo rembered there is going to be new students in the school tommorrow. y they didnt come today, he doesnt know. "im going out with ma friends" jenny said. " tell dad ill be here by 8" "ok" dan replied. "thx"**

**Jenny went out with her freindz and dan went out as well.he left a note saying they were gone.**

**Chuck POV**

**"Ok u need to leave" talking to the girl on his bed. " Do i have too??" she asked. " ya... u doo" she dressed and left. Chuck went to a strip club. there were all the hoptt girlzz around him ya i wish...chuck was drinking and doin is usaullly thing. it was getting dark. **

**he left and walking home he saw serena and blair. Know wat he did... he just hoped they didnt see him. but they did and blair made this face like she was goin to kill him or some1. " i hate him" and kept walking.**

**this was the second chapter and i hope u enjoyed it. i'll try to get the third 1 bye tommorrow or after.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hy every1 who is reading. there in school right now. enjoy**

**" Hey Serena" Nate said. " o hi" she knew he was going to talk bout wat had happen yesterday. "look., i just want to tell u that wat happened between us yesterday with us... never happened.**

**i dont want vanessa thinken im cheaten on her. ok?" " ya sure..." she felt crushed. he made it seem like the kiss ment nothing to him. but it did... but didnt want serena to kno or else she might keep tryen to get him.**

**she wouldnt try anymore but it was hard for her to hide her feelingzz. nate left and dan came up to serena. he never really did.. but this was important and he had to kno.**

**" y were u kissing nate yesterday??" " look dan im sorry for wat happened but that not any of ur buisness." " i think it is... vannessa is my friend... how could u do that u slut!" and he just walked way. Blair comes and seees Serena.**

**"Hey S" u can see some tears coming down her eyezz. " wats the matter" she couldnt talk. she was too crushed. dan hates her. nate probably wont talk to her... and people might think of her as a slut if people saw or hear of wat she did.**

**" come on tell me" " dan hates me.." she went into to tears. " he saw me kiss nate ysterday" crying even more. **

**later in the streets of manhattan. S is walking alone until some1 comes.**

**" hey serena.. look its ok wat happened yesterday... i know that u like me.. and i likee u ... but i dont think i like u more.."nate said. she just kissed him. then they stared making out. they went to nates house. She stayed there all night doing something she probly wont forget.**

**It was about 7 o'CLOCK and dan went to find vannessa. Luckily she was at his apartment. " Hey... i.. uh how r thingzz with u and nate. " dan said with this depressing sad voice. " goood i guess. why?" she anwsered. **

**" o nothing really.. just hoping he wasnt bing bad to u or a total ass" dan said hoping she would buy it. " well thx for ur concern, but i can take care of myself." she said. " well i gotta go. its getting late bye." she said. **

**" ok bye." dan said thankin God she left. he didnt think he could hold such a thing to himself while her being in the room. it felt like hell to him but he liked serena still.he didnt know y but he was faling for her.**

**his love for her didnt exist anymore. but now its coming back alive and he wants it dead. the dorr opens and jenny comes in the room. "hey dan. wats the matter u seem kinda sad." while putting down the bag in her hand.**** " its nothing, dont worry" "im goin to sleep." "ok..??" she said.**

**i wont be able to make any sories for a while cuz of the fianls. **


End file.
